The Flames of the Heart
by Madison Makokis
Summary: I just transferred, new school, new house, alone, shy, quiet.. Who am I gonna live?.. Wait, what was that? That blue wind.. Forget about that- Ow! He just pushed me!.. It's fine.. But.. Who are these people..?
1. Blue, Black, thoughts

Blue, Red, Thoughts.

Emmy is what she calls herself, she's a quiet girl. She's so quiet, you barely know she is even there, sitting beside you everyday. But one day, somebody did happen to notice her, but she was so quiet, she could barely reply to his kind, "Good-morning".. Let's see what will happen, shall we?

As she walked up the stairs, her feet making a high-heel tapping against the pavement sound, but she was wearing type of shoes that don't have high-heels, and have an opening to them, so you can slip out of them and back into them.

Blue wind past by her, and she wouldn't dare to look, but she did. And the blue wind had made up the long stairs before her. He had blue quills, and was grinning, but to who? And why?

She stopped herself from staring too long, and kept on going. _**He's not the type of guy to have a friend-ship with anyways..**_ Emmy had told herself, but through her mind.

A black and red hedgehog slightly pushed her out of his way, and her back tapped on the cement wall, and she knew he wasn't in the mood to be slowed down, by her that is.

Emmy held tightly onto her books, so they wouldn't fall out when he moved her off his way. She gently grabbed a hold of the door-handle, and opened it, causing her hair to move from the wind of the door way.

Her hair was covering her right eye, and she couldn't bare to let anybody look at her eye. She's the reason why she is alone, only her in that small house. As she went into the Gigantic doorway, she seen almost everyone she had seen walking up the stair's.

Her face turned slight red, she hated crowds like this. But since it was school, she had to get used to it. And it's the first day of it. As she walked down the hallway, looking for her class, the same blue wind past by her. Her hair moving the direction it ran.

_**Oh! Who is that! He won't just stop because of me.. He probably likes running..**_ Emmy sighed, and kept on walking down the hallway, her feet tapping softly. She wanted to ask where she could find, Room 6, Grade 10. But she was just to shy too.

"Excuse.. Excuse.. M,Me." She silently asked, but they just turned to her. A boy that just looked like the one who had pushed her, but he had white fur instead of black, and instead of red streaks, he had light blue.

"Can we help you?" He asked Emmy, her face went entirely red, and she blinked for a minute, then looked at the boy.

She gulped, then spoke at last. "Can you.. S,show, me.. Where.." Emmy took out a small note with cute hand-writing on it. It wrote down: Room 6 Grade 10. She blinked at the boy.

"Oh, sure. I'll show you it, follow me." He grinned at her, Emmy knew that he was trying to be nice to her. She nodded, her face red as the sun. "Oh, I just reminded myself. I am just in room 5, nice to know were gonna be class neighbours." He smiled at her instead of grinning.

She nodded and gave a small thumbs up, but she barely even made her hand into a thumbs up, he pointed the the classroom that's just in front of him, in front of class 5, that is. "Oh, and by the way. My name is Yau-Ming, nice to meet you-"

"Emmy." She took his hand, shook it, and ran into her class in a hurry. Emmy made it into her classroom, and figured that the boy with blue quills, or blue spikes. Was in her class, her face went red.

_**He's in my classroom?.. That's nice to know, but..**_ Emmy stopped thinking, and walked over row by row, to find a seat. But she didn't want to sit by anybody, and soon found herself at the back of the class, in the right hand corner. _**It's better than sitting near people I don't quite now yet..**_ She sighed, and softly packed her book's onto her desk, she read the top book, it was a romance novel.

Where ever she went, she would have a different romance novel with her, but this one, was for school. It was a very thick book, but it wasn't heavy, it was quite light for her. It was called, The Dangerous Memory. It was about a girl who secretly loved a boy, but she couldn't tell him her feelings quite yet.

But when she left the town that had the boy she desired for, she left a note on his locker saying: **I LOVE YOU.** He doesn't know who said that to him, and-

But that's as far as she read it, she's only on chapter 7. But Emmy thinks it is a wonderful love story, she wishes her romance was in a shock, but not that shock..

After a while, the bell went, and everyone had found their-selves desks'. The blue boy was just one row away from her, but she didn't mind. She just liked staring at him, but if he keeps running by her, eventually her hair on her right eye might show her true identity. But it was fine for her, she just need to keep her distant.

"Good-morning Class, my name is Mrs. Yuma. And you shall call me by that name. I will be your science and home-room teacher. Please, when I call out your name, say "here". Got it?" She coughed slightly, and read down the names quickly, then said them out. "Aaron."

"Here."

**Few names later..**

"Serenity."

"Here!"

"Sonic."

"I am definitely here!"

Everyone giggled, and Mrs. Yuma gave them a glare. Then looked down at her little board. "Hm.. Is that everyone?" She suddenly asked, but then they all turned to Emmy, which she was so quiet, she could barely say "here". "Oh! Let's see.. Oh, you must be Emmy. They were saying you would be a quiet one." Mrs. Yuma had smiled at Emmy, Emmy just blushed and hid her face behind her book.

"I am here.." She suddenly called out, but you could only hear her voice if you are close enough. Mrs. Yuma nodded, then made a flick with her hand like she had done a check-mark for Emmy.

"Okay Class, first we'll have to make each other groups. Okay, you can pick who you'd like to be with, but quickly, and quietly, go ahead."

Everyone jumped up, poking and grabbing people's shoulder's saying if they'd like to be partners. Emmy just sat there, but then she felt a little nudge on her shoulder, she turned then looked up. Seeing a girl with black hair, and teddy bear tucked underneath her arm.

"Like to be partners?" She smiled, _**That must be Serenity..**_ Emmy corrected herself, then blushed. "Don't worry, I don't bite." Serenity made a small joke, then giggled.

Emmy nodded, then got up, with her books still neatly on her desk. "You must be.. Emmy. Right? The quiet one." Emmy had nodded again, her ears drooped down due to the fact she's been shaking her head, instead of answering. "Hey, why don't you talk much?"

Serenity had gave a glare to Emmy, then she just stood there, their eyes met, Emmy was sweating, and Serenity still glaring. "Cause.. I don't like.. T,Talking much.." Emmy softly said, her voice was only hear-able for Serenity.

"Oh! I get it, you're the smart one, even though you're quiet." Serenity gave a small nudge on Emmy's shoulder.

Emmy read some books that are about quiet people, yet they are quiet the geniuses themselves. But Emmy? Smart? Emmy is a bit of a brain person, but she still is quiet as usual people are.. "So-"

Serenity felt a poke on her back, and turned around. As she did, she noticed that Renee was behind her, "Oh, Hey Renee! Wanna join us?"

"What else would I say?" Renee had tilted her head, and blinked. Emmy liked these people, they weren't like any other people, they both would understand her. Especially Serenity, because Emmy knew that Serenity might have talked to the teddy bear once in Serenity's life.

The blue boy, or also known as Sonic. Was in a group of four people, a girl with pink hair, known as Amy. A boy with red spikes and dropped down, named Knuckles, and a boy that is a two tailed fox, named Miles, but everyone calls him Tails.

"What are we working on?" Their desks were attached together, or clumped together. Emmy looked up at the board, then took out a small sheet of paper. "What are you doodling down?" Renee had leaned against the desk to see what Emmy is drawing down.

Emmy had made a picture of two mixing science bottles, and took out a blue and red pencil. She gently scribbled in the two bottles, one red, one blue. And made arrow's criss crossing, trying to explain that they are suppose to be mixed.

"Oh! So we have to get bottle's, mix the red in the blue, and what to we have?" Renee had explained it out into words, then Emmy doodled down, a small explosion, but yet it had a little bits of sparks. "Um.. What's that suppose to mean?" Renee had bit her index finger in confusion.

Emmy blushed, then gulped, "It's.. Suppose to mean.. E,E,Excitement.. Explosion.." Emmy poked her index finger tips together, with her ears drooped down, her face not entirely red.

Serenity had snapped her fingers, "So, we have to make an Excitement potion?" Serenity had asked Emmy, she had nodded to Serenity's question. "Okay, hey. Emmy, since you're around us. Why can't you talk more? We can be your friends you know." Serenity had made a choice for Emmy, she blushed then made a squiggly smile.

"I d,don't.. Know.." Emmy shrugged, her voice was low, but yet again, cute. Renee, and Serenity had both giggled, then smiled at Emmy.

Emmy thought she would actually have friends, but she did have old friends when she joined that older school, but they were bossy to her, and she thought these two would treat her differently. "You, p,promise.. Not to, b,boss me... Ar,ound?" Emmy stammered.

They both looked at each other, then back at Emmy. "Why would we boss you around? You're fragile, and quiet." Serenity had shrugged, then gave another smile at Emmy.

Emmy smiled a bit, then got up to get the mixing bottles, but when she did, her face went red and she sat down again. "I'll get them." Renee stood up and grinned, she went walking to the front desk, and picked up two bottles that are exactly the same, and came back.

"I'll go get the water.." Serenity got up, picked up the bottles, and went over by the classroom sink, added a half cup of water, and went back, with Emmy ready to mix them both up.

The red and blue mix was in a little bag, she ripped a small opening, and spilled the red into the right bottle, and the blue into the left bottle. "P,Please.. Don't, get too, e,excited." Emmy softly said, she covered the blue with her hand and gently shook it up, and told Renee to hold her hand on top of it, then shook the red one, and quickly told Renee to release her hand, and soon, the red spilled into the blue, and a small explosion had gone off.

Everyone quickly turned to their small group in the corner of the room, and began clapping and cheering. "Is that the side-effect of the excitement potion?" Renee had pointed at everyone.

Emmy blushed, then nodded. "What else do they do, besides cheer, and clap?" Emmy took the paper she drew on, and made a small doodle of stick figures dancing, she didn't have enough time to draw a perfect picture.

"Dancing?" Serenity had tilted her head in confusion, Emmy nodded. But as they began to stop cheering, and clap, Emmy's prediction was right. Mrs. Yuma turned on the stereo, and everyone began "shuffling", doing a "waltz", even "disco".

Except for Emmy, Serenity, and Renee, they were perfectly normal. "Will it wear off soon?" Renee turned her head quickly back at Emmy, her hair flipped.

"S,Soon." Emmy stammered, then stared at everyone dancing crazy, then one by one, they began to stop dancing, and shook their head, wondering what just happened.

The bell went five minutes later, they were all walking, Serenity with her bear up against her cheek, and Renee her crown was sparkling in the light's above them, and Emmy. Well.. She was holding her books against herself tightly.

"What class next Serenity?" Renee looked over at Serenity, which she was on the left, Emmy in the middle, and Renee on the right.

"Er.." Serenity took out a small note from her teddy bear's little hatch inside it's stomach, and looked at it. "We have art next." Serenity turned over to Renee, then they both nodded. With Emmy blushing red, she loved art, but people are always looking at her art, because it's detailed much, and realistic looking.

When they made it to the class, they noticed there was a different art teacher now. "Ah~! Our old teacher finally quit, she was a hag. She wasn't really nice to us, once we make a tiny tad mistake, she has to start nagging about it." Serenity shrugged.

They both had their own row, because Emmy didn't want to lose them, she was too shy to be alone again. As she took her pencil, Emmy wasn't sure what to draw down, but she knew; she has friends, she could draw them with her now, instead of herself being alone in just a portrait.

As she began scribbling the base down, and drew the over-line, then the outline, and shaded it with her pencil, and smudged it a bit, did a little improvement with the outline, and then. She was done, in just five minutes she wasted, she has made a masterpiece that she will love forever.

"Psst! Emmy!" A boy that had a familiar voice, Emmy turned around and seen Yau-Ming, she smiled and blushed. But that was the very first time she had ever smiled in her teen hood. "Nice picture! No wait.. Not nice.. Incredible!" Yau-Ming gave her a thumbs up, and everyone heard him, they turned to Emmy's drawing, and cheered, saying her name. Some didn't know her name, but they just cheered.

Her drawing was just three people, how could it be wonderful? Emmy blushed, and she noticed. Renee and Serenity were right by her picture, staring at it. "It's wonderful Emmy. We're always by your side." Serenity hugged Emmy, with Renee hugging her from the left.

Emmy blushed, and smiled again, she finally had a place where she is belonged.

But then came reality, she was just thinking of that. She shook her head, and blushed. Her drawing was great, she was happy about it. But she never smiled, she just stared at it.

Then came the painting, Renee was drawing unusual things. Serenity was drawing a rose bush, yet she never knew what Yau-Ming was drawing.. She smiled, and thought her day was great~!


	2. Knowing is

Knowing is..

As Emmy draws down the picture, she smiles, it was great drawing down. But colouring is harder, painting is much more difficult. But she picks up the paint brush, her water and colour pallet is already there beside her.

She dips in her paint brush into the water, then gently dry it a tad, then dips it into the colour of Serenity's hair, Emmy starts on Serenity, then across to Renee, once she is done colouring/painting, she drops down the paint brush onto the pallet.

"Nice picture Emmy! Who are those people?" Serenity had pointed at her drawn self, but since she was not looking quite right, Emmy turned to Serenity, Emmy's index finger on the drawing/painting of Serenity and then she pointed towards Serenity herself. "That's.. Me?" Serenity added her hand onto her chest, and blushed.

Emmy nodded, she figured if she had done a nice deed, or.. Picture, for her new friends. She thought their friend-ship was going higher, so they can speak about their secrets. And soon, Emmy will trust them, and she can only speak around them.

But.. Emmy realized if she spoke aloud when she is with them at school, her secret of her identification of her voice would be sold out.

So she didn't.. She can speak by only them, alone that is.. "Serenity.. S,Should we.. Go take, a,a break..?" Emmy's innocent voice stammered again, her blushing was natural, since she is getting used to speaking to only them.

"Sure, once the bell goes, we can go eat. Then later, if we get everything done quickly, we can leave earlier than everyone else." Serenity smiled at Emmy, and caused Emmy to blush red. "Geez, Emmy. What's with you and blushing, since we're friends. No need for that anymore." Serenity had slightly hit Emmy on the head with her teddy bear.

Emmy shrugged, then gave her a small smile. She took the picture, then showed it to the teacher, and as soon as he had seen it. He gave her a grin, and patted her on the shoulder. "This, this is art!" He opened his arms and looked at Emmy's drawing.

She blushed, and added it onto his desk, and took out her small memo, she began to write down, and she gave it to him. It wrote in quick hand-writing: Please can you hang this up so my friends can see it?

Her cute hand-writing had written down. She looked up at the teacher, and blinked. "Sure, I'll hang it up in half an hour, and soon. You, and your friends can see it~!" He grinned at her.

Emmy smiled, and stopped. She went walking back to her friends, their drawings were okay, but they had a few mistakes to them.

Serenity had finished her rose bush drawing, it was lightly painted. And now she is working on a human, but the nose is too big, and the eyes are too small. But Emmy didn't mind at all, since they are just average girls who like to chat instead of draw all day.

Renee was still doodling, but she was colouring them out with pencil crayons. Emmy found it great that Renee was okay at drawing, just a tad better than Serenity.

But they were both great.. Emmy sat there, in her seat. Wondering what to draw next, but since in just a few more minutes, the bell would ring.

So she quickly picked up the pencil and drew the blue wind passing her, only.. What she seen in the blue wind, is what she drew down. She painted it, and as soon as she dropped down the brush, the bell went.

**RING RING RING~!** Emmy was annoyed by the sound, but it also meant that it was time to eat. So, she would keep on trusting the bell alarm.

"Hey, is that Sonic?" Serenity had stuck her arm onto Emmy's, and her eyes only concentrating on the blue wind she had painted.

Emmy knew who Sonic was, but she was also shy about what to do about it. "Emmy, do you like Sonic~?" Serenity had whispered, with her hand on top of her mouth, blushing, glaring at Emmy with a funny look on her face.

She quickly blushed, and covered her ears; she shook her head quickly. "I D,Don't.. L,Like.. The boy with, b,blue wind.. He is just.." Emmy knew that nobody was in the room, they all left to eat, except for the three girls.

Renee was looking at the painting of Emmy's, she was thinking hard, of what Emmy must be thinking about.

"Every time, the person.. Who passes by me, he.. He nearly move's my hair away from my right eye.. I can't let nobody else, s,see it.." Emmy softly said, her voice was a bit louder, but still very quiet from a far.

They both blinked at her, with confusion in their eyes. "Why not?" They both said at the very exact same time, Emmy just blinked, then sighed.

"I.. I can't, let.. Other people die.." Emmy sadly said, they both gasped. With Emmy looking away with sadness in her sweet gently eye. "N,Never mind that.. L,Let's go eat." Emmy smiled at them, and picked up her books and waited for them to wash their hands quickly and run towards Emmy.

After they washed their hands, but still pretty wet. They hug Emmy, and she was in the middle, she blushed entirely red. She didn't want to smile, because they were by the doorway, and everyone was nearly looking at them; well.. Not everyone, but some people were staring.

"Let's go eat then!" Serenity had smiled, then ran with Renee by her side, and Emmy standing there in total awe.

She then snapped out of it, and held her books closely against herself, and walked forward, blushing..

But the girls were only a few steps away from her, but she still had the urge to blush red. Her face is sweating, but she couldn't do anything about it.

**In the cafeteria..** Emmy was getting a tray and felt the blue wind against her face, she blushed, and quickly covered her hair that nearly showed her eye, and sighed in relief. _**He still won't stop because of me and my hair.. He'll probably think I am a popular girl than him..**_ Emmy looked down at her tray, then back up and picked out her food quickly and took a plastic cup with water in it.

And moved along and walked to a round red table with Serenity, and Renee sitting down, chatting and giggling, even chewing on their food.

She sat down, and sighed. "He.. N,Nearly moved my.. H,Hair off the way.." Emmy gently said, the cafeteria was so loud, you can only hear her voice from up close.

They both looked at her, their eyes on her hair covering her eye. "So, that's bad right?" Renee suddenly said.

Emmy looked up at Renee quickly, her mouth opened, "Of course it is!" Emmy had said in her quiet yet cute voice still, but a little bit louder than normally, and no stutters.

Serenity smiled at Emmy, "Okay, we get it. Why don't we just tell Sonic that then?" Serenity had lied her arms on the table, looking at Emmy.

Blushing had began to fade back onto her cheeks, her fingers twiddling together, and her legs close together. She bit her bottom lip, and looked up slowly at Serenity. "Do you, t,think.. He'll s,stop..?" Emmy had suddenly asked, Serenity smiled softly.

She nodded in return and got up, their trays still on the table, letting everyone know that someone is already sitting their with a small group.

Serenity, and Renee's eyes looking around the room, Emmy just biting her finger, nervous of what they will do.

Sonic, the blue "wind", had nearly passed Serenity, but had stopped him before he ran away again. "Hey Sonic, I have something to say to you." Serenity had started, her arms crossed.

He looked at Serenity, then Emmy who is biting her finger, nervous. "Yeah, sure what is it?" Sonic had said quickly.

Serenity pushed Emmy against Sonic, then she backed up; her hands covering her mouth, her face red and tears forming in her eyes. "Do you think you can stop running past her?" Serenity had added.

Sonic looked at Emmy, who is nearly crying due to the fact she is nervous, and scared. He looked back at Serenity, "Is she alright?" He said in a normal tone, not fast, nor slow.

Renee looked at Emmy, which her ears are drooped, and her forehead is red. She knew she couldn't trust Serenity, but Renee is alright.

She began crying, and she ran away. Sonic looking at her long hair running out of the cafeteria..

And not in sight.. "Should I go get her?" Sonic quickly turned to the two girls, without Emmy in the middle of them.

**Later with Emmy..** She was sitting on the toilet seat, it was closed. Her eyes red, and dripping with tears. _**I knew I shouldn't trust people like that! They should have let him run around, I could keep my identity secret even though with him running past, his air moving against me..**_ Emmy was crying quietly, she heard a **WOOSH** go past the bathroom, then back by the door.

She knew it was Sonic, but he was a boy, and wasn't allowed to enter the girls bathroom. "Hey.. Uh. Girl! Who ever you are, are you alright?" Sonic called out, Emmy sat there her tears dripping off of her chin and onto the hard floor.

"Hey, girl, I know your friends were sorry. And they quickly told me why they told me to stop running past you. About your eye.. Am I right? Did I run over Egg-man, or did he capture me?" He made a small joke, then Emmy got off the seat, and opened the stall, and slowly approached the doorway to the girl's restroom.

He smiled as she showed herself. "I,I'm fine.." She whispered softly, her head hung, and her back arched.

Sonic chuckled, then patted her back. "Don't worry 'bout it! Anyways, what is your name? Mine's-"

"Sonic the Hedgehog.. U..Um.. Y,Your in my class.. I'm..E,Emmy.." She stood up straight, but she was still smaller than Sonic. Her hair very long, it nearly touched the floor. Her left eye showed a yellow sun light colour.

Emmy tried to smile, but due to the tears she had been causing, her eyes burned, and her cheeks had felt red hot, when she tried to smile, it gave off an aching pain.. "You don't need to smile, but. Nice to meet you Emmy, I didn't realize you were in my class." Sonic grinned at her.

"Huh?" Emmy gasped, her voice wasn't loud, but it was a tad loud for Sonic. "How did, y,you not realize. I was, was. In your class?" Emmy hung her head again, she began shaking her head in disbelief.

"Calm down, Emmy!" Sonic had added both his hands onto her shoulders, and she looked up quickly. Both their eyes met, she blushed. He smiled. "Let's go back to the cafeteria." Sonic blinked slowly at Emmy.

Emmy nods, then looks up at the clock behind Sonic, that is attached to the wall; above the lockers. "We, s,still have about.. Fifteen minutes left.." Emmy stated. Sonic looked up at the clock behind him, then back at Emmy.

"You sure are a smart person." Sonic patted her should instead of her back, then went walking to the cafeteria with Emmy beside him, her face wants to turn red, but she doesn't allow herself to blush any longer.

She turned to Sonic, and smiled. It still gave an aching pain, but she didn't care, she just wants to be nice and smile. "S,Sonic.. D,Do you.. Like it when.. I talk more?" She suddenly asks, her voice nervous, and normal volume. Which, since nobody is around her and Sonic she can talk a bit louder than usual.

Sonic turned to Emmy and laughed, "Are you kidding? You don't need to talk that much if you don't want to." He grinned again, making Emmy blush. "Oh, Emmy. Did you draw that picture in Art? You know, with you and your hair flowing with me in the background?" Emmy knew what Sonic was talking about, she stopped and shook her head.

"N,No! It's all a misunderstanding!" Emmy bowed over and over again, meaning she was apologizing. Sonic shook his head and laughed, she looked up at him. Her back arched. "Eh?" She made her ears twitch in confusion, and giggled.

"Hey, it's fine Emmy! I was wondering, you do like me more than a friend, right?" Sonic blushed a tad bit, and looked down at Emmy. He scratched behind his ear.

Emmy didn't blush massively, she just kept on blushing normally. She shook her head, "N-No. I don't like you.. It was just a message for you, to.. Stop running past me." Then she pointed to her right eye, that is being covered by her hair.

Sonic nodded, and understood what she was telling him. "Hey, don't worry. I totally understand Emmy. Just as long as nobody gets hurt." He shook his hands, then his head at the same exact time.

But as she turned forward, she bumped into somebody with soft fur. She didn't know what was soft, she thought it was Sonic holding onto her, or caught her. Emmy thought it was something that felt nice, and she thought she was in her bed.

Well, she guessed wrong. The soft fur against her cheeks, made her blush. "Huh..?" She softly looked up and seen a husky boy, his ears twitched. With a sudden flicker in his eyes, her eyes glared back at his green eyes. "I,I'm sorry!" She apologized twice, three times, then four more times.

He laughed, then let her stand on her own. "It's fine!" He closed his eyes, then grinned, then opened his eyes once again. Then he bit his lip, looking down at Emmy. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" He suddenly asked Emmy.

"Eh?" She took a step back, her face turning red, and her ears twitching nervously. "N,No. I don't, think you don't.." She stuttered once again, once she was talking normal to Sonic, she began to speak as she did with Serenity and Renee.

"Your Emmy! I know you, I seen you at class, I was gonna be your partner, but the two girls caught me before I could even get to you." He chuckled, and smiled at Emmy. She wanted to smile back, but her cheeks were still hurting; she wants a small break from smiling.

But for a response, she nods. "R,Right. Your name..?" She suddenly asks, he looked at her, his eyes surprised!

"Are you kidding? I'm Nick. I'm in your class.. Wow, you'll never know who's in your class, and who's not until now." Nick laughed a bit, and went walking away. "See you later Emmy!" He waved at her as he walks down the hallway.

She waves back, and soon.. She felt like.. She liked him..


End file.
